


Pleasure (KyuMin)

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just PWP (Porn Without Plot). <br/>KyuMin Smut. Enough said.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure (KyuMin)

Title: Pleasure.  
Pairing: KyuMin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin)  
Rating: M. (18+)  
Notes: Kyuhyun’s look: “Sexy, Free and Single” promotion; Sungmin’s look: “SPY” promotion”.  
A/N: Just PWP (Porn Without Plot). The reason behind this? I wanted to write KyuMin sex. Sue me xD. Although the ending is sweet, I couldn’t contain myself. I’m a romantic at heart.  
________________________  
Little mewls of pleasure erupted from Sungmin’s throat while Kyuhyun pounded restlessly on him. Moans, pants and the smell of sex driving them crazier with each passing moment; lust and pleasure, all they could feel.  
-“Ha… harder, fast… faster Kyu please… I need…” – panted Sungmin, enjoying the way Kyuhyun penetrated him. He wanted more, he needed more.  
-“You want more, Minnie? Like this?” – He grabbed Min’s legs, putting them on his shoulders; the new angle making him hit the blond haired man’s prostate with each and every thrust.  
-“YES YES KYU, LIKE THAT!” – yelled Min, not giving a damn if the other heard his cries of utter pleasure, one of his hands trailing down Kyuhyun’s back, leaving angry red marks.  
-“You like that, don’t you Hyung?” – Hissed Kyu on the other’s ear, making him moan desperately – “You like me pounding like this onto you, making you moan and scream in ecstasy…”  
-“Yes, yes Kyu… I’m so close… More please more…”  
-“Come for me, my Sungmin…” – Whispered Kyuhyun wantonly on Min’s ear, biting the joint between his neck and shoulder.  
With a loud cry, Sungmin came, hard and fast. Streams of white cum landed on his chest, leaving him panting and with a delicious ache all over his body.  
-“You look so beautiful like this” – moaned Kyu – “Unnngg, Hyung, I’m gonna…”  
-“It’s alright Kyu… come inside me, fill me…”  
With a desperate cry, Kyuhyun came, filling Sungmin with his hot white cum.  
He collapsed on top of Min, feeling more tired than he had felt in his whole life. He made to move, but long arms hugged him from his waist, keeping him where he was.  
-“Not yet Kyu. I want to feel you, like this, inside me…”  
Kyu looked at him in the eyes, they were almost closed; a sigh of contentment leaving his beautiful hyung’s lips. He smiled a little smile, giving him a soft peck on his lips; he rolled them over so they both were lying on his sides.  
Words were not needed, for this, being in each other’s arms, was what they had been wanting since the day they met (although they were not willing to even admit that fact).  
They both knew that, whatever they did from now on, they would be together. As they have been for the past years.


End file.
